Najika Lee
Appearance *'Hair Color:' Dark brown or caramel brown. *'Eye Color:' Brown, dark brown. *'Trademark:' My sense of taste, don't ask about it. I used to put my hair in pigtails when I was younger, but I don't do it that much anymore. I still do, every once in a while. I wear like casual clothes and stuff. I'm like really girly, so prepare to get girly-fied. Haha Family My parents My parents are Fujita Lee '''and '''Kim Lee. My dad(Fujita) was a famous chef in Japan. Every now and then he would make cream puffs shaped like a banana filled with banana cream. Ah, good memories. My mom(Kim) was also a famous chef in Japan. She would always make different desserts like strawberry shortcake or flan. Man, I miss them so much. Joey, Kayla, and Brenda Lee. 'Joey Lee '''is my uncle, '''Kayla Lee '''is my aunt, and 'Brenda Lee '''is my cousin/best friend. Uncle Joey is my dad's brother. He is an author and stuff. His books are really popular so, that's good. Aunt Kayla is a famous actress. She always helps Brenda and me with auditions. Perhaps, you heard of her? Brenda is my cousin and BEST FRIEND<3!! Ever since I moved to California she's been helping me with my English... kinda. I love her so much <3 History I was born on April 25,1997 to Kang-Dae Lee and Naori Lee in Tokyo, Japan. When my parents were on their way to a cooking competition, they got in a car accident, and well died. They died the before my bday. I was 6 that time. So I was sent to an orphanage in Hokkaido. I went to a school in Tokyo called Seika Academy. When I was about 14, Brenda's parents adopted me and brought me to California. I went to HA and now go to Pacific High. Personality I'm always happy, cheerful, or energetic, but most of the time I'M ALL OF THEM. Lol, I always look on the bright of things, I don't know why. I guess I was ''born this way.''Haha get it? From the song Born This Way by Lady Gaga? Yeah, I know corny joke ^.^ I'm always hyper and jumpy, for some reason can get on people's nerves. I always make people smile with or without food for some reason. Some people think I'm... well, not that smart.I don't know, it's just that I don't get all things. Also, at times I can be sometimes clusmy. I can also be sensitive, so be careful what you say or do around me. I'm ALWAYS hungry xD. Like, I can never stop eating. So I always carry food with me or money just in case I can't bring food where I am. Trivia *I can make like over 50 kinds of food. *I can eat all day. *I always carry food around me. *I need to stop talking about food. xD *I love 2ne1, SNSD, BIGBANG, The Wonder Girls, and Shinee. *Sandara Park is one of my favorite singers. A lot of people say I look like her. *I've been to Korea like when I was 5 1/2. *I'm an otaku. *I can speak Japanese and Korean fluently.